Don't Cry Over Spilt Paint
by Becky4Ever1996
Summary: A hopeless attemt to be funny. Gold was paying one of his regular visits up Mt Silver to see his mountain hermit friend Red. Gold complans he's bored until Red gives Gold some paint giving him instruction not to get any paint on the floor, I think you can guess what happens next.


**Don't Cry Over Spilt Paint **

Gold was paying one of his regular visits up Mt Silver to see his mountain hermit friend Red, when he said…

"I'm bored," Gold winged, he sounded like a five year old sometimes. Whenever Red was in one of these situations he would always wonder what his friend was doing here in the first place. The two Pokémon champions had already had a battle (which Red won), they had already been sledging down the mountain side, built snowmen, trained their Pokémon but now what? They still had a few hours for tea yet so what could they do till then?

"I know, I know!" Gold said suddenly waving his arms in the air "How about 20 questions?"

Red tipped his head to the side then shook his head and pointed to his throat, of course Red didn't speak and you need a voice to play 20 question.

"Oh yeah," said Gold, "so what do you usually do then?" he asked Red.

Red picked himself up from the cave floor and gestured Gold to follow him to another entrance of the cave where Red kept all this belongings, extra blankets, toothpaste, clothes, first aid kit etc. He also kept a lot of leisure stuff here too, he had books, a portable DVD player, paper, pens and also paint.

"Hey what do you use paint for?" Gold asked picking up two tins of a green and red paint. Red just shrugged "Can I use them?" Gold asked.

Red thought for a few seconds then nodded handing Gold a bunch of paper and picked himself a book and was about to turn to leave then he gave Gold a look and pointed to the floor and shook his head.

"Huh?" Gold didn't understand he was usually quite good at reading Red's body langue but there were these rare moments when Gold was clueless. Red realised this and pointed to the paints in Gold's hands then pointed to the floor and shook his head.

"Oh!" Gold finally realised, "You don't want me to get any paint on the floor?"

Red nodded

"No problem," said Gold, back straight and ran out the room with his paints and paper while Red stayed in the little entrance in the cave and settled down with his book.

Meanwhile Gold sat at the entrance at the cave, maybe the coldest part of the cave but the brightest. He sent out Typhlosion, the burning heat of his fire type Pokémon kept Gold warm and he smiled and petted his Pokémon on the head and looking on back on the paint and paper that Red gave him he realised that Red didn't give him any paint brushes. Oh well Gold enjoyed finger painting anyway. He dipped his figures into the red paint and wondered what he could draw with two colours.

"Well suppose Red sounds like the colour red and Green sounds like the colour green," Gold said to his Pokémon "Maybe I could draw Red and Green together in their colours"

Typhlosion nodded telling his trainer it was a good idea, so Gold set to work he has just finished drawing a childlike picture of Red and was just starting on Green when one of Red's Pokémon Espeoncame up behind Gold and leaned his head over Gold's shoulder to see what he was up to. Gold who was too absorbed in his painting jumped in shock when he felt the other creature and tipped the red and green paint all over his 'lovely' picture and the cave floor…

Gold's mouth hung open as he stared wide eyed at the mess on the floor, what did Red say about paint on the floor again?

Gold and Typhlosion turned to Espeon who was looking pretty guilty with her ears down and eyes diverted away from Gold's and Typhlosion's shocked stares, she knew how Red liked his cave clean.

" . . ," Gold said slowly turning back to the mess wondering what his hermit friend would do to him once he saw it. Would he push Gold of the mountain, kill him? There was no stopping him of course Red's Pokémon are stronger than his and if anyone saw Gold's dead body they would say it was due to the cold weather or an accident not many people know Red lives up here.

Gold started to panic, he took all the paper that Red gave him and tried using them to mop up the paint it looked better now but their where still signs of paint splatter

"What am I going to do?" Gold squealed with his hands on his head turning to both Pokémon in turn.

Gold watched as he saw Red's Espeon run outside the cave, Gold wondered what was happening for a few seconds when Espeon came back with two of Red's Pokémon Blastoise and Charizard**, **Gold smiled, of course being a water Pokémon Blastoise should be able to wash the paint away and being a fire Pokémon Charizard could dry up the water.

"Ok, guys!" said Gold standing up and pointed to the mess of paint "do your best."

Blastoise went first and using one of the canons on his back he squirted water onto the paint and once done Charizard breathed fire over the wet area to dry while Typhlosion used his tail to fan the steam out.

"Well it looks better," Gold commented once Blastoise was done, "but it's still quite stained." It was true you could still see patches of paint where it's sunk into the rock "do you think Red will notice that?" Gold asked the four Pokémon. They nodded and Gold sighed in grief and had thought.

"Do you think we could cover it up with something like a rug or a blanket?"

Red's three Pokémon and Gold's Typhlosion gave Gold the look that said 'Gold are you stupid?'. Espeon turned her head towards the small entrance at the back of the cave where Red was reading his book and kept all his belongs.

"Do you think Red will find it suspicious if I ask him for a rug?" Charizard and Blastoise snorted biting back a laugh; Espeon dropped her ears turning away from Gold, while Typhlosion was shaking his head off, his trainer's ability to crack jokes at the most inconvenient times.

"It's not that funny!" Gold sighed turning to the two laughing Pokémon "time to get ready for my funeral I guess."

And at that exact moment Red's most mischievous and most stuck up Pokémon, Pika came into the cave, his eyes lit up when he saw the mess uh oh…

Pika shot up and ran straight passed Gold towards the back entrance of the cave where Red was…

"Stop that Pikachu!" Gold cried as Typhlosion leapt from his space and charged at the fast little Pikachu but luckily Typhlosion had jumped on the yellow rodent before he got anywhere near the small entrance. Pika struggled under Typhlosion's weight, the other three members of Red's team noticed their team mate in trouble. Blastoise shot out his water cannons at Typhlosion soaking the fire Pokémon but he still hadn't got off Pika, Typhlosion growled at the water Pokémon.

"Guy's cut it out," Gold cried running in-between Blastoise and his Typhlosion, he didn't really feel like battling for a second time but Charizard was in battle using his wings he flew over Blastoise and Gold and had landed next to where Typhlosion had Pika, Charizard mumbled something in Pokémon language to Typhlosion but Typhlosion was stubborn and if his trainer told him to stop Pika reaching Red then that's what he would do. Charizard started nudging at Typhlosion while Pika struggled to get out of his grip. Typhlosion started biting at Charizard indicating him to stop and quickly, to Gold's surprise the two fire Pokémon where soon rolling on the ground biting and snapping, Gold tried shouting at the two Pokémon to stop but they didn't seem to be listening and too engaged in the fight. They didn't notice Pika had snuck off the back entrance of the cave and came out with Red in front with his usual emotionless look on his face but his eyes widened when he saw the two Pokémon rolling on the ground having a playground fight, in fact it was rather embarrassing too, his first ever Pokémon acting like a little kid.

Red clapped his hands loudly twice when the Pokémon stopped and Gold jumped in surprise, all attention was on Red. He took out his Pokeball as a light shot out at Charizard putting him in his Pokeball safe and sound. Then he turned to Gold raised one eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"W well y y you se I" Gold stunted having trouble getting his words out knowing that this was the end.

"Pika Pika" Pika nudged at Reds leg and gestured him to follow him to the front of the cave where Red saw the mess of paint Gold made on the floor and the scrunched up paper that Gold tried to clean it with was left discarded on the floor.

"I I'm sorry Red!" Gold cried falling to his knees in front of the older trainer "I know you told me not to get paint on your floor, I promise never to do it again!"

Red did not answer he spent a few more seconds looking at the mess on the floor and walked past Gold to the back of the cave, this frightened Gold even more what was Red going to do? What kind of punishment did Red have installed for him? Was he going to cut Gold's throat? Was he going tie Gold up and throw him off the mountain? Or did Red like torture first?

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Gold begged on hands and knees "I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE, I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T KILL…"

Gold was interrupted when someone hit him hard on the head and he was dragged up by his collar and something was pushed into Gold's hands. Gold looked down in confusion at what the older trainer had stuffed into his hands .

"Cleaning products?" It's true Red just gave Gold cleaning spry and a towel.

Red nodded and pointed to the floor.

"You want me to clean it? You're not going to kill me afterwards?"

Red shook his head smiling while Pika, Blastoise and Espeon were holding back their laughter and suddenly Gold felt rather stupid, Red was his friend he wouldn't kill him over something like this but eyeing Red's Pokémon while he scrubbed away the paint Gold couldn't help but think if this was planned all the long.

Why would Red have paints anyway and right where Gold could see them? Did Espeon lean over this shoulder so he could jump in surprise and knock over the paints? Where Charizard, Pika and Blastoise in on it to? Gold wouldn't be surprised but he knew they will continue to laugh about the day Gold thought his life would end over spilt paint….


End file.
